Perfect Strangers
by rosehallshadowsinger
Summary: Elain doesn't want to face her terrible ex alone on New Year's Eve … luckily Feyre knows just the right guy to be her blind date.


"Elain, you _have_ to come to the party!"

Elain crossed her arms at her younger sister's insistence, pulling her wrap cardigan tighter around her. They were standing in the kitchen of Feyre and her boyfriend's lavish high-rise condo. Elain usually stopped by to catch up with her sisters over wine after teaching the late Thursday class at her Pilates studio. But Nesta had taken a break from coming since she was pregnant and due in just a matter of weeks.

"It'll be New Year's Eve, and Rhys and I both want you there. Pleeease?"

"Fey, you know I want to come, but _he'll_ be there," Elain said, looking down at the glass she was fidgeting with, making the pinot noir swirl.

"Rhys does business with Graysen's dad — begrudgingly — so he felt like we needed to invite clients, too. And since Graysen is being groomed to take over one day, they're both coming." Feyre put her forehead against Elain's. "I know he's terrible, but he shouldn't stop you from living your life. You can ignore him the whole night, I promise."

Elain signed, knowing she could never disappoint her sister. "I'll be there," she said with a resigned smile and dramatic eye roll for good measure. "But you're taking me shopping so I have something amazing to wear."

"Oh, hell yes," Feyre said with a laugh. "This may be a New Year's Eve party, but the main event will be showing that idiot what a mistake he made letting you go."

At that moment, Rhys walked in the door, tossing his keys on the counter. He came up behind Feyre and wrapped his arms around her. "Feyre, darling," he said in greeting with a kiss to her cheek. "Did you tell your sister how sorry I am we had to invite that ass to our party? But we love her and hope she'll forgive us by coming anyway?"

"Hello, Rhysand," Elain said, biting back a smile.

"Oh, Elain! I didn't see you there." He smoothly came over and slid an arm around her shoulder. "I know Graysen is the worst, but if it makes you feel any better I heard his new girlfriend is equally awful."

"He's bringing a date?!" Elain protested. "Feyre, I can't show up to the party alone like some heartbroken puppy with no prospects over a year later! I am definitely _not_ going."

"Wait!" Feyre said, throwing her hands up in the air to stop Elain. "What if you had a date?"

"What are you thinking, Feyre?" Rhys drawled, giving his girlfriend a knowing but suspicious look. "He just got here; we can't ask him that."

"Ask who _what_?" Elain asked incredulously. The way they always seemed to know what the other was thinking was uncanny.

"A guy who just started at Rhys's company — their new CIO." Her gray eyes sparkled. "And did I mention he's _gorgeous_?"

"Hey!" Rhys said, giving Feyre a playful elbow jab she artfully dodged.

"I don't know," Elain said, chewing her lip. "That seems kind of desperate."

"You already said you'd come! So if you have to face Graysen — and his miserable new girlfriend — wouldn't it be better to do it with someone tall, dark and absurdly handsome on your arm?"

"You do know I'm standing right here?" Rhys said, loosening his tie. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and twisted off the cap.

Feyre swiped the bottle from his hands and hopped up to sit on the counter. "He's new in town so probably doesn't have anything to do next Saturday night anyway. You'd practically be doing the guy a favor, so consider this a good deed," she said, taking a sip. "'Tis the season."

Elain sighed and gave Feyre a quick squeeze. "Fine," she said as she scooped up her purse and headed for the door. "But only because it means two less sad people in the world watching Netflix alone on New Year's Eve. What's his name?"

…

 _Azriel._

Elain had been running his name through her head all day, praying she wouldn't forget it. It was bad enough being set up with a fake date for the party, but Graysen would mercilessly tease her if he found out she'd resorted to acts of charity from a perfect stranger. _Maybe he_ was _kind of the worst_.

As Elain exited the elevator on the penthouse level of Rhys and Feyre's building, she could already hear the blare of loud music and people talking from their door. She gave the hem of her skirt one last tug, cursing Feyre for talking her into the low-cut emerald green cocktail dress. "That velvet hugs you in all the right places," she'd said. "Make it hurt when _you_ walk away this time."

As Elain stepped inside, she saw Feyre's eyes light up from across the room. Elain made her way through the thong of people and was greeted by a huge hug from her sister, clad in a stylish deep-V silver jumpsuit.

"You are killing it in that dress!" Feyre gushed. "Remind me to take one of your classes — your legs go on for days. I hope I get to watch the look on his face when he sees you." Elain wasn't sure if she meant Graysen or Azriel.

"You know what, I'm officially over Graysen," Elain said to Feyre's raised eyebrow. "The more I think about him, the more I realize he wasn't right for me. He was actually … kind of a dick."

Feyre tipped her head back and laughed at her sister's rare unkindness, the sound carrying over the pulsing music. "He never deserved you, Ellie. I'm really proud of you." Then her face scrunched up. "I have some bad news though. There was an attempted data breach last night, so Azriel might not be able to make it. He's been working like crazy to make sure everything is secure but wanted Rhys to let you know so you wouldn't be waiting."

"You know, Feyre, I'm beginning to wonder if this _mysterious handsome blind date_ was all an elaborate ruse to get me here," she said with a smirk. "I suppose I should get a drink if I have to face my insufferable ex alone at some point."

"I'm going to find Rhys and see if he's heard any updates. Nesta and Cassian are around here somewhere. I'll take your jacket — go have fun!"

Elain slipped out of her black wool coat and attempted to make her way to the bar, scanning the crowd for her older sister and loveable lumberjack of a husband. But before she could find them or a drink, Graysen stepped in front of her blocking her path — a buxom blonde next to him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Ells Bells!" he said. Both Elain and his date rolled their eyes. "Wow, you look— I mean … I want you to meet Ianthe."

Ianthe dragged her eyes to Elain looking both bored and vicious at the same time. "His girlfriend," was all she said as she offered a limp wrist to shake, her perfectly manicured claws painted a severe shade of crimson.

Elain threw a glance beyond Ianthe's shoulder for one of her sisters, hoping she didn't look as panicked as she felt. She took a deep breath to steel herself when—

"There you are," she heard a midnight voice say behind her. She whirled around only to find the most stunning man she'd ever seen. "Sorry I'm late," he said, dipping his head to give her the lightest kiss on the cheek. Elain tried to close the surprised little "o" her lips had formed. Feyre had in no way been overexaggerating.

"Azriel," she managed to breathe out. As he handed her a glass of champagne, she saw the glint in his hazel eyes at their shared secret, giving Elain the confidence she needed. She turned back to her ex and his girlfriend. "Very nice meeting you. Enjoy the party," she said with a bright smile, not failing to note out of the corner of her eye how Graysen's jaw dropped as she walked away.

Azriel's hand grazed Elain's lower back as he steered her toward a quiet corner near the balcony. Once again, she turned around to the onslaught of his chiseled jawline and full lower lip. He filled out a perfectly tailored navy suit with a crisp white shirt and a green tartan pocket square that matched her dress — like they'd planned to coordinate.

"Looks like I made it just in time," he said. "I'm Az."

Elain gave a soft laugh. "You're officially my hero. I'm Elain." She took a sip of champagne and looked up through her lashes. "I'm sorry you got roped into being a blind date at a holiday party. I hope Rhys is paying you overtime."

He chuckled and her heart stuttered. "Are you kidding? It was nice to have an excuse to not to binge-watch Netflix by myself on the couch all night. It always hurts my pride a little when it asks if I'm still watching."

 _Oh no, he's funny too_. Elain set down her glass knowing if she had any more to drink, it'd take all her resolve not to run her fingers through his effortlessly perfect black hair by the end of the night.

They spent the next few hours talking and laughing in the easiest way. Several times they'd been close to tears for how hard they'd fallen into fits of giggles. She was falling for _him_ , she realized. She'd just met Azriel, but it was like she'd always known him — and he knew her. _It had never been like this with Graysen_ , she thought. _Or_ anyone _, really._

Not noticing how late it'd gotten, Elain glanced at the clock on the wall … nearly midnight. She felt a wave of nerves, having completely forgotten about _that_ part of the festivities.

 _"10 … 9 … 8 …"_

Elain's eyes flashed to Azriel's. "You don't have to feel like you have to—" she started.

 _"… 7 … 6 … 5 …"_

"Just in case your ex is watching, we might as well make it convincing," he said with a playful smile that made her want him more.

 _"… 4 … 3 … 2 …"_

"All right, then," she said breathlessly.

When their lips connected, Elain saw fireworks behind her eyes — she'd never felt a kiss like that. When they both pulled away, the slightly shocked look on Azriel's face mirrored hers.

"That was—" he said, putting a hand on the back of his neck and giving her a crooked grin. "Elain, can I kiss you again?"

She smiled and leaned in, his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her closer. Even in her towering heels, she tipped her head back to meet his lips.

After a while they finally broke apart. Everyone else had fallen away, and despite the crowded room, it was just the two of them.

Azriel smiled at her and took her hand into his. He suddenly looked shy. "Can I admit something to you?" he asked. She nodded to encourage him. "I wasn't really before tonight … but I'm looking forward to this year. I'm in a new city, in a new job. And it seems … full of possibilities."

She took two glasses of champagne off a passing tray and offered him one. Clinking his glass with hers, her eyes shining with anticipation, Elain whispered, "Happy New Year, Az."


End file.
